


Get Us Home

by Narlth



Series: Camelot Drabble Fills [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are stranded, but Arthur thinks he has a plan to get them home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Us Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/gifts).



> I hope you have a good birthday *hugs*

Their currently predicament was completely Merlin’s fault and no one could convince him otherwise. He let out an indigent huff of a breath, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

Thinking about his servant, had Arthur’s eyes drifting in his direction, finding him sat slumped against the nearby tree, his eyes closed and mouth just a tiny bit slack. All in all he looked exhausted, worn out by the day's events, and suddenly Arthur found he could not longer stay annoyed at the boy.

He wasn’t his fault the sorcerer had decided to attack, just that they had ended up being caught by one of the spells, stupid self sacrificing idiot. Arthur kicked his feet, sending sand grains flying in all directions, causing him to have to squint his eyes lest he be blinded .

Inhaling a deep breath, so the salty tang tickled the back of his throat, as he began pacing. It wasn’t the worst place they could have been stranded, his mind flashed to Camelot’s dungeons, cold, dark and damp. The sound of the sea was suddenly welcoming to his ears, it’s constant movement a reassurance.

The only real problem with being on an island in the middle of who knows where, was the obvious of how on Earth could they get back home?

He continued his pacing, his mind whirring over possible ways to get back to Camelot, but after having dismissed most options, he decided that even if he did come up with a plausible escape plan he would need to wait until Merlin was conscious before even attempting anything.

Decided, he stopped pacing and went over to Merlin. The servant was completely out of it still, so Arthur found himself debating with himself over whether to wake him now or later.

He quickly settled on now, reasoning that the sooner they got off of the island the sooner Merlin would get to have a proper rest. Crouching down, Arthur reached out, shaking Merlin’s shoulder until he groaned, eyelashes fluttering, before they parted.

“Arthur?”

“There you are sleepyhead.” Arthur said with a smirk. “You need to get your lazy butt up so we can get out of here already.”

Merlin muttered something under his breath that Arthur didn’t catch, but he did sit up straight, rubbing the back of his head over his face.

“Why did you have to wake me? Did you think of a plan to get out of here?” Merlin’s eyes were suddenly lock on his, questioning, but also challenging.

“Ah well, I thought you might be able to use your magic to make us a boat?” It was a tentative suggestion, brought about by his lack of knowledge where magic was concerned.

Merlin sighed softly, a small smile on his face, before he spoke.

“Oh Arthur, when will you realise I’m much more powerful than sorcerers like him.” Merlin was suddenly leaning in close, his breath mingling with Arthur’s.

“Once I get us back to Camelot, I can show you if you like?” The words were heavily loaded and Arthur found his normal composure cracking.

“I would like that.” He answered, pressing his forehead against Merlin’s, the warmth of the other’s skin gentle against his own. “Now get us home.”


End file.
